60823-update-notes-build-6714-622014
Content ---- ---- ---- Well, I like it. I hate having to play on different servers just to check out the other faction. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 2 ways I know to potentially fix this.. Load the game in DX9 (theres a guid google it) Also I hear the addon PersistantNamePlates is helping. Biji Plates is buggy and i hear it has memory leaks... id avoid it till its fixed up. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes, please. | |} ---- ---- ---- Submit a ticket and we'll look into it. | |} ---- Impatient. =\ | |} ---- This was also driving me crazy, but I found THE fix for it - stop playing in Full Screen mode. Play in borderless windowed mode. Just like fullscreen but I've had ZERO problems with nameplates since then. Just a suggestion (that I found somewhere else). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Um... it's down for updates... | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Check here for real-time server updates. http://wsstatus.com/ | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/60957-free-realm-transfers/ that is all. | |} ---- | |} ---- Ugh. You cancelled your pre-order over literally the smoothest launch in MMO history. Some people just CAN'T be pleased. | |} ---- Thank god! On lower settings (still highest resloution scale, cant stand lowering that) I average 30 fps, I get better fps in BF4. | |} ---- ---- |} Turn down your sensitivity? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I realize that very few people game on a graphics tablet, but this change 100% broke the ability to use one. Even at 0.1x mouse sensitivity, it spins lightning fast, and always points your camera straight down. Is there some ini setting I can change to revert to the old mouse code? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Adding simple mouse/camera sensitivity settings is to easy - lets add new driver handle instead | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I appreciate the suggestion, but I also found this and it did not work for me. Have yet to try the dx9 "fix", though that really shouldn't be something anyone should have to resort to =/ this should simply be resolved. There are tons and tons and tons of other people with the same problem. | |} ---- It appears they did come up, but were taken offline again. | |} ---- *sigh* This is very unfortunate. | |} ---- thx for the info -.- and now with this 2 step auth, it's a pain in the ass to check if they are back since yesterday it kept showing realms maintenance while my friend could log in.. so pssshh.. | |} ---- ---- How do we enter this into the game? is there some console that can be used to input this? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- nope.. realms still down -.- | |} ---- nope.. realms still down -.- | |} ---- So now we have to bare with people logging onto their Dominion Alts to insult people that killed them while Questing? I really liked having those restrictions. Choices and Consequences. This is a great blow to all PvP Servers and will only have more and more people joining the winning team. You do say you listen to players, so I really hope you read the answers to that and scrap the change. | |} ---- But seriously not big deal for developers, to make one server faction locked (Warbringer for example since it has decent name for it), so those who wants some realm vs realm open pvp battles can have their own world. One server is not big deal, since there are lots of peoples who came into wildstar outta it, or guildvsguild wars and joined opposite sites. | |} ---- ---- Yep... City Assaults are gone, as are any plans to have fun Tarren Mills vs South Shore battles. Heck pretty much bet that if you are trying to quest in a zone and it's overrun by one faction the majority of your server will just roll over to the "winnng" side instead of rallying. So sad cause the OWPvP in White Vale was a blast while it lasted. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know. White Vale on Pago was just getting interesting with some great back and forth fights. Wish I had know they were going to do this before I pre-ordered. At least I'm in a large guild so being able to call in lots of help should mitigate this for me. | |} ---- Awesome! Excellent, already noticing 5-10FPS increase!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Give it to PvE or RP.... WHY PVP?!?!? This is game breaking. | |} ---- Bad change.... | |} ---- ---- Good riddens! You clearly do not have the patient or mentality to enjoy an MMO long term. If 3 days of minor hiccups sent you spiraling into such a nerd rage you cancelled your order..... I thought the horrible 3 hour queues were gaming breaking? Talk about wanting your cake and eating it too -___-;;; | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWaLxFIVX1s | |} ---- THIS Please be fast on this point 'cause this little thing make the PvP ( especially in melee ) unplayable... | |} ---- Blast, i want your amazing feel of prophecy... | |} ---- ---- servers up already | |} ---- This +1.... Shame guys,realy... | |} ---- I hope you didn't buy ESO. You'll be cancelling that as well. | |} ---- Dammit. I bought ESO xD.. Cannot really compare this game to ESO. Also, i dont really see how allowing people to switch factions is gonna be anything groundbreaking for the game or whatever you guys call it. People wanna try out the different factions so let them. You do your part in the world and others will follow! :) | |} ---- Trouble is it wont work without software restrictions. Peoples dont like to be on losing side. So after sad experience in many mmos where u can play opposite factions, bg,arenas,warzones,world pvp start crumbling. Many peoples saw faction lock on pvp servers and that was reason to purchase wildstar, and now: WE REMOVE FACTION LOCK. :) that is mostly the main trouble. Carbine should let us know before we made preorders about it, coz now its very huge trouble to communicate with costumer service and prove them that ure right and they gotta return ur moneys :) | |} ---- Use BijiPlates - not only they are working properly but they just look neat and give you a better (proper) overview of what's going on | |} ---- ---- Does this mean the faction lock will be reinstated in the future? | |} ---- ---- Before this update the game running not well, but with around 30-35fps and after 2 hours of playing a memory leak (using only carbine addons). Now my fps drop down to around 20, sometimes 15. The game is mostly now not playable with this action combat system and fps under 30. I have not the best computer, but mostly all games like watch dogs etc. i can play in high settings with good fps. I hope i am not alone after this patch and carbine will find the problem and fix it soon. | |} ---- ---- ---- If that was the case, PVE servers would be unbalanced all the time. Given that they aren't, the usual server faction balances aside, I find the argument that releasing restrictions will unbalance servers to be a rather unbased one. Do we have examples of this being done before and PvP taking a nosedive? And how consistent are these cases? Given that all it takes for someone to switch to the "winning side" even on a locked server is to delete their character and reroll the winning side, the current MMO lock system is not even that hard of a lock anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Oh, right. I forgot I could just delete my level 50 toon that I've been getting shiny gear for a couple months if the enemy faction is winning. What this change does is make it possible for players to reroll on the enemy side without any repercussion, something that before wasn't true at all. in fact, once people get to level 50, the repercussion starts growing. That is all nice and dandy, but what does it serve me they are going to fix one thing by breaking another? And then again, server queues are the way they are because people refuse to reroll on a lower populated realm. I don't find that acceptable. | |} ---- If it took you several months to figure out which side was winning, you probably didn't care much about PvP faction balance to begin with. | |} ---- lol, yeah that's pretty much how it goes :) | |} ---- ---- Nicer?O_o When u paid 75 for totally different game? Yea they did great game, i'm not argue, but then just put cross on it for pvpers. Now it will be just another pve game, with little pve function, but at the start it was pretending to be the best solution for pvp players amongst other mmo untill 2015. After they removed lock, they wont be able to put it back, coz many peoples rolled opposite faction, knowing what future they should expect. | |} ---- actually, just restarting the client and I think the issue is fixed, so nvm :) | |} ---- ---- It doesn't matter how long it takes you, and ofcourse to the big mass it won't be 1 week, not everyone is super l337, the thing is, even if it takes you 8 years, you can just reroll without repercussion any time you want. | |} ---- Yes, and by that time you'd have figured out which side was the winning one *years* ago. If PvP faction balance was truly that critical, you would also have rerolled years ago. Someone who takes 8 years to get to level cap is not just going to reroll anyway. Unless they're altoholics, but in that case that new shiny winning side alt is going to take 8 years to get to cap as well. | |} ---- balance tends to change, from time to time, but when u have no faction lock, it will be changing everyday, depends on peoples mood, top players went to play doms, other community relogged to their end game doms, players went to exiles, peoples relogged to exiles, so mostly it will be one faction pvp like doms vs doms (arena, bg), or if this option is locked, then just very long queue. Number of peoples who brave enough to fight zerg you can count on fingers, so it means no one will struggle open world, and in result you will just end up circling thayd or lllium waiting for q... Also if you said something bad to other player, he is just relogging, and farming lowbies untill he gets satisfaction, lowbies go to cry in thayd/lllium, but no one cares, if you just can sit in thayd/lllium and farm comms in bg/arena :) etc etc etc | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I would point out that, if this were true, the battleground/arena balance switching would be the case all the time in PVE servers. But that's never the case. And in regards to world PvP... wouldn't that just be worse on a faction-locked server? A server locked server where one side is "winning" makes it impossible to level for the other side, so they would reroll the winning side or change servers long before they reach max level. And if they have a high level alt, it doesn't matter whether the server they're on is locked or not. They can just log in on said high level and gank lowbies anyway. I understand the theory, but I believe it's rather lacking in evidence. Just fears and speculation. | |} ---- ---- for 9 year of mmo experience, i had/still have characters at least in 6 projects, where pvp failed by this reason (not only, but mostly, and that is not what i'm trying to say btw), some of them had huge potential, and in all of them i was forced to lvl both factions by this reason. Thats why i feel like walking same road countless times. non-locked/faction unlock -> merge pvp servers -> f2p model -> hour q in wp etc etc etc. Some of this games could be still awesome in pvp and still alive if they had lock on factions. And i have no any doubt that ws will repeat their fate, i just regret that i paid for preorder and didnt wait when it will turn out to f2p. It still can be the otherwise. We have enough pvp/pve servers for players who dont like faction lock. One server EU/NA (yea ping issue will be, but not that hard) for those peoples who would want this option is not big deal. Carbine could make voting and give us little own world where we can do what we want (no transfers, no cries about cross faction, the best way no safe zone even in thayd/lllium). And all this discussions will end up. As i heard from carbine, they always say and proud that they listen to their users, tho it still turns out to be lie. No faction locked server will be dissapointment for many peoples. And its not issue from technical point of view to restrict one server. The first solution i would see, its Carbin quiz if need/not need such server, with minimal number of votes they need to create. But the fact that they did it and didnt inform players before start charging preorders (yes i'm about the first day when they started it, it could be foreseen, for example: currently we have faction lock on pvp server but in future it can be removed) is dissapointing, but kinda can be dealt with. | |} ---- Whoa, jumping to conclusions like a rabbit on crack here. No pvp faction lock is hardly the reason a lot of recent MMO's went F2P (at least not those I am familiar with). If you don't mind, could you share which MMO's these would have been? | |} ---- Lol propaganda of other mmo games, even in private messages is permaban. Wont walk in same trap twice. Not worth risking 75$. But you can easly figure it out on your own. And i have no doubt, after what they did, that one ur report will be enough to put me in ban. | |} ---- ---- I honestly have no clue which MMO's you're talking about (and "talking about different MMO's is an instant ban" is new to me as well, for that matter). And with just a vague "well, I've played X amount of MMO's and they died because of no faction locked PvP servers" I have a hard time taking it seriously. With battlegrounds and such being cross-realm from the get go faction balance per server shouldn't be much of an issue. And said battlegrounds hurt world PvP a hell of a lot more than no faction lock does. | |} ---- How do you use this command to adjust the frame rate? I've saw reports on Reddit that people have lost massive amounts of FPS since this patch. | |} ---- I just get it, thats ur first mmo. But anyway, after some time you didnt get what we all talked about. So just skip messages of peoples who complain about removing faction lock. You will understand it in ~3 monthes when time will come. p.s. at the time beings, if there wont be any actions taking about this issue, its just not more then fraud. Announce one game, and sell another. No offense CS, but i see that this way. | |} ---- i did, but it just gave me an what it seemed like an auto generated reply : Greetings Citizen of Nexus! We know you’re excited about Boom-Boxes, and that you’ve got lots of questions. In an effort to try and get these answers to everyone faster, we’re going to try to address all of the most common questions we’ve seen. We’ve got a lot of information for you, so bear with us on the long response. Boom-Box Calculations & Delivery: We put our best brains on their supercomputers to run their algorithms, and in case those computers weren’t good enough, we gave everyone a few extra. Calculations are final. Support cannot view the data used to determine how many you should get, and is unable to give you more. Don’t fret if you didn’t get as many as you hoped, there will be more fantastical giveaways in the future. Boom-Box Loot: The contents of Boom-Boxes are randomly generated and can range from anything like Mounts and Mount Customization Sets, to Costumes, Dyes, or Crafting Materials. Not all loot will be epic, but that's why we gave everyone so many! EVERY Boom-Box will give you something. If you don’t see the item in your inventory, it just means you got crafting materials, which may have been auto-deposited in your crafting bag. Boom-Box Timers: The timer appears after binding your first Boom-Box, indicating when the next Boom-Box can be used. Boom-Boxes don’t expire, and will only be consumed when you use them. However, you can only claim one Boom-Box every 22 hours. Boom-Box Errors: Don’t mind the LUA or Add-on errors. This doesn’t mean that you didn’t get anything (remember you can get crafting materials). We are aware of the confusing error, and hope to have it resolved asap. If you have further questions, please review the Boom-Box FAQ for more details: https://support.wildstar-online.com/entries/69281873-Boom-Box-FAQ Cheers, Chris WildStar Support Team June 03, 2014 15:16 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- YES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- Wow, man... Just, wow. It's quite literally the first few days of release, give them a chance. I'm pretty sure that the publisher put a hard release date for the devs to get the game out on time and they've been pretty heroic in trying to deal with the issues. I already note a marked improvement in the game's performance since this patch already, more optimization is coming along when they get things figured out. My machine is literally terrible; It's a four+ year old XPS laptop that has bad memory so data's constantly corrupt, dropped twice and soils itself if I so much as look at the time, but Wildstar's robust enough I can still run it with an adequate framerate, though I can't have the graphics set on ultra or else the heat kills my machine, haha... Seriously though man, it's no big deal. Lower your graphics, force down res your game in the video options, it helps a LOT. | |} ---- ---- Please! change this back after your done with the server transfers. | |} ---- ---- Same here, glad they made this change. I didn't pay full price to only end up seeing half the game. | |} ---- Could just fight because you like your faction and PvP is fun. I honestly can't see how this affects anything. | |} ---- Seconding this. I've played WoW for so long with my tablet that I can't play this sort of game with a mouse! Can't the raw mouse data thing be an optional thing, please? | |} ---- PvE-ers don't understand. (comeon go ahead.. tell me how hardcore pvp you are) | |} ---- ---- If you're a hardcore PvP'er then it shouldn't matter?!?! You PvP to PvP why does playing both sides effect anything? Please don't say immersion like I keep hearing because that makes you sound like a CB. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, come on! >.< | |} ---- Yeah soooo you called it. =/ I enjoyed Wildstar at 15fps more than ES at 40fps. | |} ---- I don't PvP for the most part, typically I'm good with a few matches of TF2 and then I'm fine for a while. I'm more of a Fallout/RTS fan than anything. From what I've seen, the PvP in Wildstar looks pretty good, but for the time being I'm not that interested in MMO PvP from my experiences with the PvP on WoW with the iLevel requirements. I think I'd just rather just jump in, have fun and leave without having to get too invested into it, haha... My only primary concern I've noticed is that the arguements for closed factions seems to revolve around the idea that it wouldn't foster that animosity as much between the factions, which I question whether it's a healthy attitude or not. Faction rivalry is good for sure, but when you feel like you gotta get your hate on to enjoy something, is it good? Shouldn't you mainly enjoy PvP cause it's, you know, engaging, active and fun? If the PvP community suddenly turns in on itself because that arbitrary boundary is gone, it makes me question why people do it in the first place. I honestly doubt it'll be that big of a deal or immersion breaking, or at least it shouldn't be unless people make it out to be one. Oh man, it'd actually be an awesome social experiment if they keep the present PvP servers open, but they make some new PvP servers that are faction closed, wonder what'll happen. | |} ---- Welcome to PC gaming. If you're an older fellow you should know better. I have an i7-3770k @ 3.50ghz 12gb RAM and a crappy GTX460 Card; I never expected to get above 30 FPS, but now I gots 70 FPS. I'm happy. and no Carbine is not responsible for upgrading your PC. | |} ---- I'm very serious Ash. Ghanny hit it on the head, they have a set release time and they do what they can in that amount of time. Name one game that has came out that was absolutely flawless upon release. You'll be searching for a long time because let me let you in on a little secret... there isn't one! I've been a part of many beta teams for games and been there for the release of them. They all had bugs upon release. It's part of building a game. Can you honestly tell me that if it were you building this game with millions of codings to be done that you would be able to flawlessly make it all mesh together perfectly? The game isn't even a day old yet, and you yelling about stuff and how they should pay for months of your gameplay when it hasn't even gave you the opportunity for that much game play, thats non sense. Relax, breathe, fixes take time, and coding isn't a simple, oh, thats bugged, click button, fixed. So the next time you feel your need to make a fool of yourself, dance naked on the table with a female Granok. :lol: Untill then take a breath and just ride it out. Either that or if you're not happy, cancel your subscription and come back in 6 to 9 months when they have had a decent amount of time to fix some things. P.S. even in 6 to 9 months there will still be bugs, just maybe some of the ones that make you rage will be fixed ;) | |} ---- Agreed, bugs must be fixed. Peoples have bug with boomboxes and bag of awesomeness. Lets just delete their accounts, so that will go around bug and wont be and issue anymore *histerical* :D | |} ---- lol syncing doesn't happen outside of the tutorials. If it does it's very rare. Has to be 1/3 of the entire server on one continent before the second instance will kick in. At the most there can only ever be 3 instances of a continent and thats if the entire server decided to only be in Olysia for example. Or they could do it like WoW did with the opening of the AQ gates and just have the server lag out to a grinding halt and crash every 3 minutes... I prefer their solution. | |} ---- ---- Its the same principle where PVE-ers wouldn't want their dungeons to be nerfed or removed pveing easier or simpler. You still can DO the pve instance sure, but whats so special about doing it? you don't do pve instances to kill mobs, you do it for the whole experience. The fun engaging thing about pvp is that YOU help your team and you take pride in being the person that tipped the game in your teams favor. Allowing people to switch factions means you get no sense of defensiveness over your faction, meaning people don't care if there's a bunch of enemies ganking.. Nothing gets added to the community, it ruins people's drive to defend their own faction and it just feels less passionate. Pvpers get passionate about what they do just as much as Raiders spend time planning on their weekend raid marathon. It's not just the kill or the fight, it's the plan and the rallying up and the feeling of defeat or victory. The after chat about how to improve or the chat about how well it went. There's nothing engaging, active or fun about having no loyalty to the faction you chose. Being able to flick between the two just breaks the feeling of co-operation. Honestly alot of pvpers lose morale over this, it's just a depressing and hopefully temporary thing. | |} ---- ---- Hahaha... Well, you seem to care an awful lot about your PvP deal, I can't really see the devs shunting half the people's toons off the present PvP servers; most people are not nearly into the deal as you are. But, Carbine's track record for being good to their player base makes feel a bit optimistic for you getting something that'll make you happy. All we can do is hope for the best, right? | |} ---- If people want to play different factions they can play on a PvE server. Nothing stopping them. Didn't you cancel? If so please leave your opinions at the door and go ruin someone else's game. | |} ---- I am confident they will sort it out! I have plenty of faith, but my wall of text was to explain how i as a pvper feels :) I don't care about winning nowhere near as much as i care about the reason to win..if that sorta makes sense? | |} ---- The fact that Carbine did this change after we all pre-ordered and after they had established that PvP Servers would be Faction locked is really concerning. I mean honestly Frost.... how do we know you guys won't just wimp out and back down from other "Standards" you established for this game. How long before Dungeons, Adventures, and even RAIDs get nerfed? This is the first step in Carbine's path to going back on their word. Like I said I've paid for six months so I'll do what BogOtter and others do and give you guys six months to make me believe this is the game for me, but with Carbine already backing down off of Standards this soon I'm worried that I might have to leave yet another MMO. I hope my Guest Passes last for more than a few weeks because I'm not giving them out until I can see how much "altering" to the game Carbine will do. Of course by "Altering" I don't mean all the great things Carbine is doing to balance the classes, tune the performance, or any of that kinda stuff. I mean changing Core Mechanics like this Cross Faction BS. Seriously PvPers have been looking for a game that would allow for true faction rivalry since Vanilla WoW, and Dark Age of Camelot. | |} ---- Well unless you are a kid, independently wealthy, or unemployed deleting and re-rolling a level 50 toon just so you can flip sides is not easy. The attunements, all the time to quest, everything you've done on that toon deleted just to flip to the other side? This doesn't even take into account how things would go with losing your guild since most Quality PvP Guilds do not roll on both Factions of a game to help prevent their Members from exploiting. Also the OWPvP on PvE servers usually is no where on par with what happens on PvP servers that are faction locked. The reasons for this are varied and honestly not part of this conversation with very few exceptions. Most games that are Faction Locked use systems that keep the factions from being too far separated so that the number of accounts for both factions usually is not further apart than 10% (WarHammer Online failed to have this at Launch so I've been told). On Servers with no Faction Lock this system is not usually implemented because it would block people from rolling on the faction that is short, and for this reason most UnLock Faction Servers actually do have bad faction balance when it comes to OWPvP. | |} ---- I'll admit that I rarely post on the Forums. I'm rarely on here; seriously check out my stats... I'm not a Forum follower. I do however follow Carbine on Twitter, FaceBook, and I check the Patch Note Updates like most good players do. So if this statement you give is true then why no official word from Carbine? Why no post in this Thread to correct our misconceptions? Carbine has posted in other threads before to clear up misunderstandings so why not here and now? I sincerely hope it changes back to being Faction Locked but until I see a post on one of the Official Carbine Twitter Accounts or a Dev Post in the Thread I won't believe it. If Sevadus is another Dev like Frost then just have a laugh at my ignorance but I really have no idea who the heck Sevadus is. Is he like BogOtter, LordPhantom, Dodger, or is he an actual Dev / Employee of Carbine? | |} ---- This is why PvPers hate unlocked Factions. It contributes to the debauchery that is already rampant on the internet. | |} ---- Clearly you do not PvP or are just an Arena / Battle Ground Junky. While those are great nothing compares to the craziness that is OWPvP in a zone where players have to worry about MOBs and other players. The ganking can be bad because Trolls will be Trolls but questing in a zone where there are small man squads making rounds and the skirmishes that can errupt between Faction locked questing Hubs (ala Vanilla WoW's South Shore vs Tarren Mills) is just a blast that has been missing from MMOs. Besides like I've stated before while I love the BGs and Arena's when you boil them down aren't they just prettier versions of DOTA / LOL or any other MOBA? OWPvP was the main selling point for Wild Star. 40 man RAIDS, meh been done (considering how Carbine is backpeddling on Faction Lock I'm sure 40 RAIDS won't last or will be dumbed down). Open to the Add On community? Nice but really I don't like using Add Ons and for those that make them I really doubt any decent MMO can stop them. I mean really what did Carbine have other than MMOs don't? The Combat System is a blast but is basically just an improvement over GW2's combat. 40 man WarPlots is Carbine's version of Alterac Valley from Vanilla WoW. So the only thing that they were doing that was really different was finally allowing us to have OWPvP on a Faction Locked server again. Lastly while I do love the game if Carbine is going to back peddle on Faction Lock, what other Core mechanic will they back peddle on? What next? Chua running rampant through the streets of Illum with flowers in their hair professing the virtues of peace and love? Aurin laughing maniacally as they blow up ancient trees with newly forges mecha cannons? I tell you Faction Unlocked PvP servers is the end of life as we know it! (sorry had to poke some fun at how badly I'm taking this) | |} ---- It's usually at the 6 month mark that you get the true "feel" of an MMO. By then the Sever Factions (if Locked) will have stabilized, the economy should be in full bloom, and most game breaking bugs should have been squashed. Basically by the 6 month mark you should've experienced enough of the game to know if you like or will like the endgame and the PvP. While bugs are just a fact of a MMO there shouldn't be any game breaking ones present by this time unless something is seriously wrong with the Game Developer (I'm looking right at you PGI!). | |} ---- Looks like you need.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqrV6wefC78 | |} ---- Then you didn't pay to play on a PvP server. There is this new thing for you it's called a PvE Server. Or do what real PvPers do if they want to see both factions. Roll on anther PvP server for your other faction. | |} ---- Let's make a man outta them! Good video of when PvErs Start to learn PvP. =) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XK7XwLbd-oI | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You really don't do PvP do you? Cause Ellz statement is pretty much how most PvPer's feel. The OWPvP in AION was awesome because of this. Dark Ages of Camelot was epic due to this. Server pride helped in GW2 but isolating OWPvP to the Mist kinda turned it into a Zerg Fest. Factionless PvP is like running a Dungeon with RAID gear on. You can do it, and it might be fun for a bit, but in the end it's just pointless. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That would be awesome. It is established in the game that not all Chua scream in third person and generally have a hard time with pronouns or not having assburgers. Hah, and even that works for the Aurin, too, some of them feel that the queen shouldn't have bailed from their homeworld and should have stayed back with the other, there's room for general dickery and sabotage there. | |} ---- ---- This is what I've been waiting for. Finally, Wildstar runs at somewhat reasonable graphics setting on my comp. The more Carbine can optimize this game, the more I will love them for it. It's just confusing as to why they'd wait so long to patch the game's optimization. The utter crappiness of it's performance is the key reason I was wary of Wildstar for so long. My computer exceeds each of the recommended specs for the game, but it's fps would tank the moment I got into game. Needless to say, that was very frustrating. I'm happy to actually be able to play and enjoy the game I pre-ordered. | |} ---- Dmn i was sleeping and skipped such convo :) p.s. Now seriously. At least would be good to hear from carbine itself about that situation and how they can resolve that issue. But since no one of them answeared or gave any comment, they just simply dont care about it. Dont even know whats more frustrating, remove of faction lock, or ignorance of developer team. Or at least may we ask carbine to adjust nightmare/hardcore raids and dungeons, world epic bosses, to the way you could complete them solo without guild or group that has more than one member. It will be fair. | |} ---- Lame :( Here comes the espionage, gonna have spys running every where. | |} ---- Wait wut?!?! Sounds like you need to be on a PvE server, if you think that people rolling two factions is a problem, basically your telling me that PvP is RP-PvP because you're asking us to be "Loyal" to one side, really?!?! I'm "Loyal" to whatever generates me the best PvP...if that means I'm a PvE'er then I'm really confused?!?!?! If you want me to be "Loyal" to a faction then maybe you should hit up a RP server. They frown upon not being "Loyal" to a faction. PS- that doesn't mean I jump sides to whatevers winning...actually quite opposite. If I see one faction is getting rick-rolled over and over, I call up a few buddies swap sides and give the opposition a good fight. Now if your opposed to that I guess your basically admitting that you can't deal with losing. | |} ---- ----